A New Me
by ruiiko
Summary: After defeating Trigon, Raven seems to have changed for the better. She's more happier, and more confident. While she has gone back to wearing black and blue, she keeps her hair long. While most of the team seems confused on her recent changes, Starfire espicially is over-joyed. The new changes are nice, but she is most excited about now being able to braid Raven's hair.


**you know what, this was originally gunna be centered more around Starfire and her cravings for physical affection, but the picture for this story didn't really match up for what I wrote lol. Also cliche new years new me thing, even tho i'm a little late for that. Also centered around when Raven defeats Trigon... I kinda wanted to do something like, where in the original comics she wears the white cloak to symbalise purity and all that, but decided against it. Hmm... ah well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Raven!"

Raven stiffened, upon hearing her name being squeled, and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a pair of strong, femine arms wrap around her, holding her close. She opened her eyes to look into the glittering eyes of Starfire, who smiled fondly down on her. Raven smiled back. "You seem happy, today." Her voice was clear and had a certain level of confidence to it.

"As do you, my friend!" Starfire commented, de-tatching herself from her friend, so the girl could walk further into the living room. She continued to watch, as Raven started up her usual routine of tea making, only to find that she was... humming? She actually seemed happy today! Which was a rare sight indeed, the last time Starfire had seen her friend was when she had met Malchior. And she, as well as the whole team knew how well _that _went...

Raven seemed to have all eyes on her this morning. Starfire wasn't the only one who was staring. And upon realising so, Raven turned to face her team mates while she waited for her tea to boil. "What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Starfire sighed a small sigh of relief. Well, atleast she still had a little bit of an attitude... that much hadn't changed.

Beast Boy was the first to speak up, as he gave a nervous chuckle. "I gotta agree with Star... you look happy. Like... _actually _happy!" He seemed so shocked.

Raven blew some hair out of her face, and gave a smile. "What's your point?" She asked sarcastically, followed by a laugh.

One thing Starfire had failed to notice, was the fact that Raven's hair was grown out. And upon further inspection, her eyes glittered. Her hair was absolutely _gorgeous. _

It hadn't been too long after the whole incident with Trigon. Luckily, the Titans defeated him. He was no more! And without the influence of her demonic father, it seemed that Raven had changed completely. Her attitude, while still snarky and sarcastic now came with levels of confidence. She spoke more clearly, and walked like she was worth it. It had been only a few moments since Raven had entered the living room, but in that short time, she hadn't even pulled her hood up. It seemed that she no longer felt the need to hide herself. Starfire remembered seeing a white cloaked Raven defeat her father, but now the white was back to the usual black and blue. And her hair was let loose.

It seemed some things had changed, but Raven was still Raven, some way or another. Just with some minor adjustments.

"It's... rather wonderful." Starfire chipped in, floating closer to her friend with clasped hands.

Beast Boy nodded frantically. "A morning where Raven doesn't threaten to kick my butt is a good one!" He joked. And normally, that would be a sure good reason to give Raven the excuse of kicking him. He was trying to edge her on, like he usually did. However, instead of doing so, Raven simply cracked a smile and chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." And she turned her back to prepare her tea.

Beast Boy turned to face Cyborg. "You see that? She didn't even blink!" He was in total awe. "Something is DEFFINATELY up with Raven..."

Robin shrugged, chipping into the conversation. "I'm just happy to see her so... lively. She has a nice smile, don't you think?"

Beast Boy settled down a little. "Oh... I suppose you're right."

Starfire silently listened to the boy's conversation. She had to agree, Raven did have a nice smile... and it was so nice to see Raven this happy. It was like a breathe of fresh air! However more, Beast Boy did have a point. Sure, maybe Trigons defeat did leave a sense of comfort in Raven, but Starfire had to wonder if it was more than that. She was always so up-tight, it was odd seeing Raven in this new light.

A good kind of odd, though.

Regardless, Starfire floated over to her friend, taking a seat on the counter. "Raven..." She leaned in slightly, the smell of herbal tea filling her senses. She gripped the edges of the counter a little tighter.

"Hm?" Raven looked up to the alien, as she poured her tea. She then paused, sensing Starfire's nervousness. She didn't need a bond with the girl to tell that she was bothered. "You're anxious." She pointed out, turning back to her tea. "Why?"

Starfire shook her head. "N-no, not neccesarily, I just-"

"You what?" Raven had a look of amusement in her eyes, as she took a sip of the tea.

"-It's just, you're really happy. And that's a good thing! However so, I am confused. I have not seen you this happy before... you seem so different, yet the same." Starfire tried to explain.

Raven let out a soft sigh, as she leaned her back against the counter, next to Star. "I can sense the same feelings from the others in the room." She admitted, setting her tea down to cross her arms. "And I know. Alot has changed-yet so much remains the same."

"Why?" Starfire questioned.

Raven looked up to her friend. And she siged, seeming to search her mind for the right words. "It's only been a few days since Trigon has been defeated." She started off. "And ever since... I've never felt so... _free. _For once in my life, I feel like I finally have some sort of control over my emotions."

"You say this, and yet... you still spend alot of time by yourself. The past few days, you haven't even came out of your room. And now that you have, you're so lively!" Starfire interveined.

Raven nodded. "You are right. I may have control over my emotions for once, but I'm still getting used to them. I need to learn how to control them. Even now, I'm trying to hold off a little. Just in case."

"In case of what?" Starfire wondered.

Raven's mouth formed a straight line, and for a moment, she seemed ashamed. "You saw what happend when I allowed myself to become close to Malchior... however so, I was still under my father's influence, I don't want that to happen again. The day after I defeated my father... the night was hard. I was free, and yet I still felt like a prisoner. I was so overjoyed, but because of that, well..." She paused, laughing a little. "You should see what my room looks like right now." Her cheeks reddened, and she paused again. "Regardless, I beileve I'm progressing, but I still need time to myself to control myself. I have so much to learn... you must understand that having to control your emotions for so long can take quite the toll on your mind and body."

Starfire nodded, and she put a hand on Raven's shoulder. She looked up at Starfire, who smiled supportively. "I beileve in you, Raven. You've come so far... and I'm proud of you."

Raven smiled back, and put a hand on Starfire's hand, their fingers intertwining. "I'm really glad that you're my friend." She felt her cheeks growing warm from the confession, but didn't let that feeling go. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling. Odd, but she couldn't say she didn't like it.

"And I to you. However, I must ask... you have changed back to your old uniform, instead of all white. Yet you keep your hair grown out... if memory serves, you hated being in my body, and complained about me having so much hair. If you do not like such long hair, why not cut it?" Starfire asked.

Raven chuckled. "Oh, I said that, did I?" She tilted her head. Starfire nodded, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say... this is a new me. But not completely new. Blue is still my favorite colour." She explained, the same thing she had said to Beast Boy upon defeating Trigon. "What I mean is, I'm a new person now. But I'll still be the same Raven you all know. You're still stuck with me."

Starfire chuckled. "I like it." She paused for a moment as the two shared a smile. Her eyes travelled back to Raven's long hair, and soon found her fingers running through the soft strands. Raven seemed startled, and looked back to Starfire, who looked back to her. "I must say, I love your new hair-style. Now we can commence in the braiding of hairs all the time!"

Raven just huffed, but deep down she was actually slightly happy to be able to do so.


End file.
